Object Pandemonium
Object Pandemonium is an object show created by Frozen5110. 14 inanimate objects duke it out for the luxurious Skyland, an island in the sky. The show follows the traditional competition formula, but strays from it in several ways, such as the lack of rejoins, debuts, and double elimination. The show is planned to have a 16 episode first season. Whether or not it will be renewed is unknown. Characters Ribbon (The Hostess): Ribbon is the hostess of Object Pandemonium. Unlike other notable hosts, Ribbon is polite, and wishes to develop others as people. She is against wrong doers, and has an easy time telling when someone is up to something. She loves breaking the norm, and does it in many ways, from singing to somehow making elimination fun. MePod (The Rejected Rockstar): MePod is Ribbon's assistant and partner in crime. He was originally going to be released a little bit before MePhone 4, but Steve Cobs scrapped him to make room for the MePhone lineup. He went rogue, and eventually befriended Ribbon. He loves music, particularly rock and rap, and enjoys working as Ribbon's co-host. Snowflake (The Tough Cookie): Snowflake is a contestant on Object Pandemonium. She is really feisty, and can act a bit selfish and rude at times. She enjoys winning and being the best, but knows better than to cross the line and ruin everything about her life. She does enjoy tricking people, particularly Comet, who she often playfully teases. Comet (The Gary-Stu): Comet is a contestant on Object Pandemonium. He suffers from GSS, or Gary-Stu syndrome, a disease that makes men act really nice and have no notable flaws. He is always kind and friendly, and is never rude to anybody, not even Scissors. His favorite activity is racing, and he's really good at it as well, always winning. He fears he has a dark side, and is slightly anxious about it. Umbrella (The Protector): Umbrella is a contestant on Object Pandemonium. She is best friends with Watch and Envelope, and in an alliance with them. She's often looking out for Envelope, who she cares for deeply. She is very floaty, and blows away on windy days and is used as a boat if needed. She is quite overprotective and gets angry really easily if someone bullies Envelope. Watch (The Enforcer): Watch is a contestant on Object Pandemonium. He is friends with Envelope and Umbrella, and, being in their alliance, often joins their schemes. He's very sarcastic and cynical, and even wears a white glove just so people can see him facepalm. He knows quite a bit about law, and has studied for many years. He despises Scissors with a burning passion, and seems to want him dead. Envelope (The Insane): Envelope is a contestant on Object Pandemonium. He is best friends with Umbrella and Watch, and is in their alliance. He's very random and crazy, and often writes small notes for people and telling them to open them up. Many people are afraid that he's like Taco, simply disguising his true identity as an evil maniac. However, he's proven that this is not the case, and he's a good person. Sunny (The Optimist): Sunny is a contestant on Object Pandemonium. She is filled with joy, and isn't afraid to show it. She claims to be everyone's best friend, but it's clear that her favorite "friend" is Cloudy, who hates her with a burning passion. She can't take any pessimism from anyone except Cloudy. She hates it when people tell her to go away, and unless you're Cloudy, she will get really upset if you say you hate her. Cloudy (The Pessimist): Cloudy is a contestant on Object Pandemonium. Cloudy doesn't like being around others, not because she's shy, she just doesn't like others. She absolutely despises Sunny, the happiest person around, and gets angry almost everytime she's nearby. She ￼does have a passion for singing, however, and has a voice so beautiful that almost everyone mistakes it for that of an angel. Toy Plane (The Daydreamer): Toy Plane is a contestant on Object Pandemonium. He seems to believe he is a real airplane as opposed to a toy, and always dreams of flight. He has worked really hard to achieve his dream, and won't let others stop him or drag him down. He hates being called a toy, but he won't kick you, because he knows that it would get him nowhere. Hourglass (The Paranoid): Hourglass is a contestant on Object Pandemonium. She seems convinced the world is going to end soon, and has stocked up supplies to get ready. Everyone thinks she's completely insane, to think this way, but she does have reasoning for it, but only Umbrella knows, and has done a splendid job at keeping it secret. Despite this, she's actually quite brave, and can face her fear easily. Telephone (The Engineer): Telephone is a contestant on Object Pandemonium. He's very smart, and is known to invent things to help others and make island life easier. Shockingly, his best friend is Keyboard, who is known to be very social and outgoing, almost the complete opposite of him. Telephone has a secret, and he doesn't want anybody to know it, not even Keyboard. Keyboard (The Social Butterfly): Keyboard is a contestant on Object Pandemonium. Keyboard is known to be very curious and social, often snooping on people so he can know exactly what is happening in the world. He likes to hang out with Telephone, and is surprisingly obedient when around him. Keyboard is an incredible friend, and you can rely on him to help you through anything. Fountain Pen (The Leader): Fountain Pen is a contestant on Object Pandemonium. Being the self-proclaimed mayor of the island, the eldest resident, and a proud big sister, she thinks she's the boss of everyone, and takes great responsibility in making everyone look good. She tries to be a good leader, and is known to never give up on anything or anyone, no matter what. Scissors (The Victim): Scissors is a contestant on Object Pandemonium. Nobody likes him, since everyone thinks he likes to cut people for his own enjoyment, though this is far from the case. Comet is his only friend, but Scissors thinks that it's just his GSS kicking in. He tries to do good deeds, but all of them go unnoticed. There's a possibility that he's depressed, ￼but nobody is aware of this. Pencily: (The Sharp Guy): Pencily is a contestant on Object Pandemonium.￼ He's tough, brash, and somewhat of a jerk at times. While he does enjoy watching contestants die, he won't purposely put them in lethal scenarios. He does have a soft spot for ladies, and acts very polite to girls who don't try to ruin his day, like Ribbon and Fountain Pen.